Game Mechanics
Nature Red explores many aspects of sexuality and romantic interaction between individuals, as well as numerous fantasy kinks and fetishes common to the furry community (and beyond). While it's sometimes fun to just give in to seduction, sometimes having a system of mechanics to simulate resistance can lead to more interesting role-playing. The following systems are meant to help settle conflicts in these more sensual situations. New Skill: Seduction Seduction is a Spirit-based skill at the core of Nature Red's sexual encounter system. While it is similar to Persuasion, in that it seeks to change another's attitude toward the character, it differs in these key ways: * It is always directed at increasing the target's Lust. It cannot be used to persuade a target in a non-sexual manner, and likewise, Persuasion can no longer be used for manipulation of a sexual nature * Seduction may be used on other player characters, whereas Persuasion is explicitly barred from targeting PCs When attempting to seduce a target, the TN for the roll is the target's Resolve, modified by any Aversions or other factors. This is considered a Trait check, so Wild Cards can add a Wild Die to the roll, can spend Benefits as normal, and can Ace as usual. Assuming the check is successful, the player rolls Seduction a second time to determine the Lust dealt to the target. Modify the result by the following: *The seducer's Charisma; this is added to the Lust roll rather than the Seduction attempt itself *Compare the seducer's noticeable Qualities against the target's Desires, and add bonuses to the result as appropriate - +2 for a matched Minor Desire, +4 for a matched Major Desire *Compare the seducer's noticeable Qualities against the target's Aversions, and modify the results by -2 for each match *If the check succeeds with a raise, add +1d6 Compare the final result against the target's current Will. If the result exceeds current Will, the target is Aroused. For each raise beyond that, the target gains a point of Lust.If the target is already Aroused, success inflicts a point of Lust. Note that the Lust roll is not considered a Trait roll, so no Wild Die is added and Benefits cannot modify the results. The roll can still Ace as normal, however. New Attributes: Resolve',' Will',' '''''and Lust'' For who so firm that cannot be seduced? - ''William Shakespeare In the world of reality, seduction is resistible. The advances of even the most charming and coercive can be ignored. Willpower can be chipped away, but in most circumstances, a philanderer cannot incite a frenzy of sex in an unwilling person. The above doesn't hold true here. In Nature Red, Seduction and Lust are nigh-supernatural forces, able to inflame the most guarded of beings into unwanted sexual indulgences. In a way, the mechanics mimic physical combat: Seduction is the sword, Resolve and Will the shield and armor, and Lust the health of the defender. Resolve When an opponent attempts to seduce another, the TN is the target's Resolve. Resolve is equal to 2 plus half the character's Spirit; if there are modifiers on the attribute, add half of those as well (rounded down). A character with a Spirit of d10+2 would have a Resolve of 8 (2 + 10/2 + 2/2). A starting character without any attribute increases would have a Resolve of 6. Will An expendable resource, Will also acts as the threshold for determining whether a seducer successfully inflicts Lust on the character - so players must be wise in spending it! Maximum Will is equal to 2 plus half the character's Vigor plus half the character's Spirit (including half of any modifiers, rounded down). Someone with a Spirit of d6 and a Vigor of d12 would have a maximum Will of 11. A novice character would have a maximum Will 6. A player can choose to spend Will for a few purposes: *They can expend 1 point of Will to suppress a minor Desire for a scene, or 2 points to suppress a major one. *If they become Aroused, they can also spend a point of Will to cancel that status. *Finally, if the character is at maximum lust, they can spend Will to temporarily avoid succumbing to a sexual frenzy. They will use this time to try to escape to a private location; each point of Will spent gives the character a round of movement to do so. Upon reaching a private location (or one thought to be private, at least),they will start pleasuring themselves. If they exhaust their will before finding such a location, they'll begin doing so, regardless of their surroundings. If they were being actively seduced, they will give in and begin having sex with the seducer. Keep in mind that ''current ''Will, not maximum, is the threshold a seducer must exceed in order to inflict Lust. By spending Will, that threshold is lowered. It may be worth doing, however, if a character is engaged with a seducer with a number of matching Qualities. Will can be regained through three methods: First, the GM may award Will when the character succeeds in a challenging situation, or to reward a player for exceptional role-playing of their character's concept. Second, a player can spend a Benefit in order to refill the pool to maximum. Finally, Will automatically refills to full after 8 hours of rest. Lust Lust is the "injury" that can lead a character to mindless indulgence; while damage incapacitates physically, Lust incapacitates mentally, leaving the individual unable to do anything but seek satisfaction for their sexual need. When the character is the target of a successful Seduction attempt, they first become Aroused. Raises on the initial check, or successes on subsequent checks, inflict a point of Lust. A Wild Card can take up to 5 points of Lust, while extras can only take 2. A character with maximum lust enters a sexual frenzy. They are unable to take any action unrelated to quenching their need for sex. They can expend Will to tamp the flames temporarily (as described above in the Will section), but if they lack the Will or choose not to do so, they immediately begin pleasuring themselves - or, if they were actively being seduced, they will give into the seducer's charms and start having sex. ''Aroused The Aroused status has both cosmetic and mechanical effects, all of which can be suppressed by an Aroused character will display physical characteristics appropriate to their species indicating that they are sexually turned-on. Other members of the species, or those familiar with the species, can spot these via a simple Notice check. Aroused individuals also will frequently glance or stare at others who fulfill one of more of their Desires. A successful Notice roll by anyone will see the Aroused being is "checking out" others. Aroused characters take a -2 penalty to Qualities, Desires, and Aversions Qualities and Desires reflect the character's potential positive sexual attributes and their "turn-ons" , respectively. Desires increase the likelihood of Seduction by a target bearing a matching Quality, while Aversions increase the difficulty of romancing the target. Qualities range from physical attributes, such as '''Muscular physique and Red hair, to intangibles such as Dominant personality '''and '''Eloquent conversationalist. Some Qualities may seem unusual but could sought after by those with particular kinks. Certain Qualities can be endowed passively based on a character's appearance; others must be purchased during character creation or earned during the story. Finally, Qualities may have prerequisites; a character must have a minimum of a d8 in Strength in order to purchase Muscular physique. Desires are a given character's "turn-ons". Someone who Loves muscles will find it harder to resist Seduction attempts from a bodybuilder. Specifically, when the target of a Seduction attempt has a Desire that matches up with a Quality of the seducer, the seducer gains a +2 modifier to the attempt. When choosing a Desire, the player should determine if the Desire is universal, or if there are particular circumstances surrounding it. For instance, someone who has a Paw fetish 'might only be interested in worshiping another's paws, rather than having their own serviced - or they might enjoy both! To denote this, mark the appropriate circle - '''Give, Receive, '''or '''Switch '- next to the Desire. It is also possible for a Desire to be particularly strong. Indicate these by putting an '''(M) next to them, for Major. These Desires not only grant a +2 on Seduction attempts, they also increase the bearer's Lust when encountered. As long as the matching Quality is obvious to the character, they will gain 1 point of Lust per turn When selecting Qualities and Desires, the player should choose concepts that could realistically be encountered during play. All Qualities must be approved the GM, since a Quality that can't be encountered during play offers no story interest. it increases Lust created by a successful seduction attack. When two characters share a mutual Desire, the target will gain higher Lust - but the seducer will gain some as well. Desires come in two classes, minor and major. Some Desires can also be denoted as "dominant" or "submissive" - whether the character wants to "give" or "receive" in relation to the Desire. They can range from physical attributes - enjoying a muscular physique or a gorgeous smile - to intangible qualities - like a keen wit or a dominant personality. Skills Hypnosis Seduction Sensuality